Enter the Fugitoid!
[[Datei:Panini 49 01.jpg|thumb|270px|''Nickelodeon TMNT'' #49]]Enter the Fugitoid! (sinngemäß: "Hinein in den Fugitoiden!") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von Panini. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 5. Januar - 1. Februar 2017 * Ausgabe: Nickelodeon TMNT #49 * Script: John-Paul Bove * Zeichnungen: Ian Buchanan *'Farben': Kat Nicholson und Jason Cardy *'Farbassistenz': Rob Smyth und R. Hogan *'Text': Alex Foot Kontinuität Zur Panini Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Burping Alien Viking Bikers" * Nächstes Kapitel: "TBA" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Invasion der MinibotsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello **Professor Honeycutt **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *die Neutrinos Handlung thumb|180px|Eine groß-artige ErfindungEines Tages an Bord der Ulixes ruft Professor Honeycutt die Turtles zu sich, um ihnen seine neueste "bahnbrechende" Erfindung zu präsentieren. Nachdem Donatello den widerstrebenden Michelangelo von dessen eigenen "Wissenschaftsprojekt" (einem Pizzaschachtel-Roboter namens "Pizzatron") trennen muss, treffen die beiden als Letzte im Labor des Professors ein, wo Honeycutt ihnen seine Konstruktion zeigt: Die Interstitiale Materieausdehnungs-/Kontraktionspartikel-Rekonstruktionsmaschine. Diesen komplizierten Namen der Maschine erklärt der Professor sogleich mit einer Demonstration, mit der er (zu Michelangelos Entsetzen) eine Pizza auf Handflächenngröße verkleinert - ein Prozess, der sich auch umgekehrt zur Vergrößerung von Objekten verwenden lassen kann. thumb|left|180px|Eine fantastische Reise fängt anGenau in diesem Moment jedoch bricht ein Alarm auf der Ulixes aus, und Augenblicke später stürzen April und Casey mit schlechten Nachrichten zu ihnen herein: Die Neutrinos - diesmal noch kleiner als zuvor"Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind" - haben das Schiff geentert! Sogleich purzelt eine ganze Truppe der Mini-Roboter aus einem nahen Luftschacht; die Turtles können sie alle zerstampfen, doch dieser Angriff war nur eine Ablenkung - denn wie der Professor bemerkt, haben die Neutrinos seinen Körper infiltriert, bevor er funktionsfähig umkippt. Da sie nicht riskieren können, die Roboterhülle des Professors zu zerlegen, um die Eindringlinge rauszuholen, verwendet Donatello kurzerhand Honeycutts neue Erfindung und schrumpft sich und seine Brüder auf die Größe der Neutrinos zusammen. thumb|240px|Virales BrainfeedingDie Turtles steigen durch den Kopf ins Innere des Fugitoiden ein, wo sich Professor Honeycutt mit ihnen in Verbindung setzt und sie über seine derzeitige Lage informiert. Nach seinen Erkenntnissen haben sich vier Neutrinos in ihn hineingeschlichen und beginnen nun nach und nach seine Systeme in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, wobei sie - wie Donatello feststellt - auch gezielt Bestandteile ausbauen und andere liegenlassen. Als der Fugitoid das Licht angehen lässt, sehen die Turtles sich zu ihrem Schrecken allerdings nicht vier, sondern Dutzenden von Neutrinos gegenüber! Wie sich herausstellt, haben die Neutrinos die ausgebauten Teile kannibalisiert, um weitere Neutrino-Einheiten herzustellen, damit sie den Professor mit größerer Anzahl - ähnlich wie ein sich verbreitender Virus - übernehmen können. Das hat zur Folge, dass die Logik des Professors Schaden nimmt und seinen Geisteszustand verwirrt, so dass er nur Unsinn zu rezitieren beginnt und damit den Turtles nicht mehr länger helfen kann. thumb|left|240px|Ein Geniestreich des ZufallsDie Turtles beginnen sich mit den Neutrinos anzulegen, doch ihre Kampfkraft wird dadurch gehemmt, dass sie die Bauteile des Professors nicht allzu sehr beschädigen dürfen, um ihn wieder in einen funktionsfähigen Zustand zurückversetzen zu können. Eine Bemerkung vonseiten Michelangelos über seinen Pizzatron aber bringt Donatello auf die rettende Idee: Um die Neutrinos unschädlich zu machen, muss er die Systeme neu starten, und der beste Platz dafür wäre das Gehirn des Professors. Während Leonardo und Raphael versuchen, die Neutrinos aufzuhalten, kämpft Donatello - begleitet von Michelangelo - sich zur Gehirnkammer durch. Dort finden sie zwei Neutrinos vor, die einige wichtige Leitungen, die eigentlich am Gehirn angeschlossen waren, übernommen haben und durch diese nun ihre Programmierung in den Professor einspeisen. Sie setzen die beiden Neutrinos außer Gefecht, können aber die Kabel nicht von ihnen ablösen. Michelangelo schnappt sich daraufhin kurzerhand einen der Neutrinos und stöpselt (ohne zu wissen, was er da genau macht) dessen Arm in den Leitungsstecker. Donatello folgt seinem Beispiel, und die Systeme des Professors initiieren einen Neustart; dies stellt Honeycutts Bewusstsein wieder her und ermöglicht es ihm, die Neutrinos zu übernehmen, so dass sie sich gegenseitig zu Schrott zu prügeln beginnen. thumb|240px|Alles(?) wieder normalNach getaner Arbeit kehren die Turtles wieder in die Außenwelt zurück und werden nacheinander wieder in ihre normale Größe zurückversetzt; angefangen mit Donatello, gefolgt von Michelangelo. Letzterer versucht sich nun seinerseits an den Kontrollen des Partikel-Rekonstruktors, um den nächsten seiner Brüder zu vergrößern, doch dabei macht er typischerweise einen Fehler, der Raphael lediglich auf die Größe einer Puppe zurückbringt und diesen damit extrem wütend auf ihn werden lässt. Neudruckversionen *''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Collected Comics, Volume **'' Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #** (** **), "**" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Panini)